Bleach Returning War Part Two
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: The War with Senken continues as the Captains engage in an all out confrontation with the villain's arrancer army but with Karakura Town now exposed to the conflict, the Court Guard Squads are left to defeat their enemies while still trying to protect the people living in the town
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Returning War Part 2

Chapter 1 The War Chapter Continues; Arpia's Burning Release

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

"Well at least its over now" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Ya lets hope so" said Chad.

"So where are ya headed to now Karin?" asked Renji.

"I'm heading to Karakura Town to end this farce with Senken once and for all" said Karin.

"Ya well get in line cause I don't think the captains are gonna let you face him on your own" said Renji.

"Well at least that means we'll have a better chance of ending this, I'm going" said Karin.

(New Las Noches – Basement Floor)

"Aw hell are you fucking kidding me? I try and save all my reserves just to help Oscuridad kill that bitch and he goes and gets himself killed instead" said Arruinador agitated.

"You arrancars are all the same" smirked Ichigo.

"Come again?" said Arruinador.

"You all think too lightly of your enemies just because you've gained the powers of a soul reaper but the truth is your nothing more than another arrogant two bit hollow" said Ichigo.

"That's it you've pissed me off for the last time, Explode Aniquilador!" shouted Arruinador unsheathing his sword which exploded in a seismic burst of spirit energy.

"Dammit well this is what I get for running my big mouth!" said Ichigo holding his ground as Arruinador began to grow bigger and his body became encased in white and black striped hollow armor with spikes and claws protruding from his body.

(New Las Noches – Throne Room)

"What the hell is this!" shouted Renji as the floor beneath them started to rumble.

"I'd say that's the espada Ichigo went to fight, that fool probably got in over his head again" said Uryu.

"I'm going" said Karin heading for the hole in the wall.

"Where exactly?" asked Uryu.

"To Karakura Town of course" said Karin jumping out the hole in the wall.

(New Las Noches – Basement Floor)

"AAH it's always such a thrill to be back in this body again, you should really feel lucky you're only the second person to see this form" said Arruinador fully revealing his transformed state to Ichigo.

"Oh really? Who was the first?" asked Ichigo preparing to strike.

"Lord Senken of course although I did always have this inkling feeling that Oscuridad knew about this form but chose not to say anything but that's besides the point, now die!" said Arruinador foring a cero.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo releasing the crescent shaped wave of spirit energy that cut through the cero.

*FWOOM*

oOo

(Karakura Town)

All throughout the town its incapacitated citizens slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Uh, what the hell happened were we asleep?" asked a businessman in a weary tone waking up alongside his co-workers.

"I think we still are, look outside" said another pointing to the window where they all visibly saw Toshiro continuing his mortal duel with Arpia.

*CLASH*

"Hm dammit the humans are beginning to wake up and judging from their expressions they can already visibly see us" thought Toshiro turning an eye to the onlookers while holding Arpia at bay.

"So they're finally waking up I see" said Arpia.

"Huh!?" said Toshiro shocked.

"Well then lets go say hello!" shouted Arpia igniting her daggers.

"Ngh damn you!" shouted Toshiro as he was engulfed in a blaze of flames and sent flying into the office building.

"Look out!" yelled the business men as they all ducked for cover.

*KERASH*

"Damn she's really going to great lengths to prove a point" said Toshiro lying in a broken pile of office equipment and glass

"Uh hey kid are you alright?" asked one of the suited men walking up to Toshiro.

"Ya I'm fine" said Toshiro getting back up and heading to the hole in the building.

"Wait uh who are you?" asked one of the businessmen.

"This might not make sense now but in short I'm one of several sent here to protect you from these beings in grey clothing" said Toshiro taking to the sky once more after Arpia.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You really shouldn't have made a promise like that to those humans" said Arpia.

"And why's that?" asked Toshiro.

"Because at the end of the day they will become sacrifices for Lord Senken's ambition" said Arpia.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" shouted Toshiro pushing Arpia away.

"Lets see how well you can keep that promise then" said Arpia igniting her daggers with a blue flame.

"What!?" said Toshiro shocked.

"Doble Fuego Tormenta!" shouted Arpia releasing a storm of fire blasts from her daggers

*FWOOM*

oOo

"Hopefully Toshiro's gonna be alright" said Isshin.

"Isshin do you mind if I ask you a question" said Izuru.

"Shoot" said Isshin.

"With Karakura Town now openly exposed to our presence like this what do you think will happen after we stop Senken?" asked Izuru.

"I dunno the specifics but I can tell you one thing, Central 46 will probably take immediate action afterwards for better or worse" said Isshin.

"I hope it's for the better" said Izuru.

oOo

"Where are you I know your not dead?" asked Arpia looking down at the smoke cloud.

"Hyōryū Senbi: Zekku!" said Toshiro from within the dust cloud sending a surging wave of ice at Arpia.

"Bastard" thought Arpia as she backed away using sonido but not before being hit in the chest with ice blast

"Ryūsenka!" shouted Toshiro going in to stab Arpia.

"I'm not gonna make it that easy!" shouted Arpia extending an open palm sending a wave of fire at Toshiro pushing him back.

"Ngh dammit" grunted Toshiro backing away.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Your quite the agility and strength is quite impressive friend, in fact the more I fight you the more I'm getting a sense of who you are, your fighting style for instance bears a striking resemblance to that of a spider that's pouncing on the prey caught within it's web" said Shunsui switching from a jovial to a more serious tone.

"Yes and the more we fight him the more I can't help but feel we're being snared deeper into the web of truth" said Jushiro.

"You are definitely getting ever so closer to figuring out who I am as well as experiencing the painful loneliness I have endured because of you two I'm sure all it will take is one final push!" said Oscuridad pushing the two back.

oOo

*FWOOM*

"Ugh, damn" said Toshiro who was now in a severely battered state.

"Doble Fuego Tormenta!" said Arpia once again releasing a storm of fire blasts upon Toshiro.

"Dammit I can't block this one!" thought Toshiro as he was hitby the blasts.

*FWOOM*

"Ngh" grunted Toshiro plummeting down to the ground below.

oOo

"Grr" grunted Soi Fon on her hands and knees alongside Ōmaeda.

"Is that all you pathetic worms can manage? That was just pathetic, It's bad enough that my men lost to you but to think that my old man died by your hands as well?" said Siglo in an agitated tone.

"What!? Old man!? What the hell are you talking about baldy we've never met your dad before in our life!?" asked Ōmaeda.

"No we have" said Soi Fon getting up.

"What!?" said Ōmaeda.

"It's been bugging me for a while now but the way he was controls time like he does seems scarewcely familiar to Barragan's method" said Soi Fon glaring at Siglo.

"What!? You mean we're fighting that old bastard's offspring" said Ōmaeda now scared.

"Don't be absurd, arrancars can't reproduce you fool, but now that only begs the question why do you refer to him as your father?" asked Soi Fon.

"Perhaps the term father is a little generic in this situation, the truth is I'm but a piece of Barragan's original soul which he extracted from himself shortly after being subjugated by that bastard Sosuke Aizen to ensure that in the event that his plans for revenge failed, his legacy as the ruler of Hueco Mundo lived on!" shouted Siglo stretching out his hand and manifesting a giant skull headed mace.

"Captain!" said Ōmaeda in a fearful tone.

"Shut up" growled Soi Fon staring down Siglo.

oOo

"So is that all you can muster Captain? If so it turns my stomach to think that my sisters fell so easily to people as weak as you" said Arpia looking down at Toshiro.

"Don't underestimate us or our resolve to protect this town!" shouted Toshiro in a sudden rage taking to the sky again.

"The weakest beast will always roar the loudest and as such it's my job to put you out of your misery, I'll crush your bones into dust and slice up your organs into meat to be devoured, Burn llamear!" said Arpia as her daggers exploded and surrounded her in a torrent of flames.

"What!?" said Toshiro in shock as Arpia emerged in seconds with a more bird-like appearance wearing red and white armor with red feathers.

"Pluma Chaqueta" said Arpia as her feathers became emblazed in fire and pierced right through Toshiro leaving visible holes in his body.

"Ugh" grunted Toshiro collapsing to the ground but not before being held at the collar by Arpia.

"Are you finished with these childish tricks?" asked Arpia blasting Toshiro with a burst of flames then turned her eye to a figure behind her.

"Hm so I guess my ice clone didn't trick you" said Toshiro as his clone melted in Arpia palm.

"I'm sure you realized already from that little display that in this battle of ice vs. fire is pointless, your ice dragon will melt before the power of the phoenix" said Arpia turning to face Toshiro.

oOo

"Things are beginning to heat up with Toshiro's battle, so what the hell are you hoping to accomplish by involving Karakura Town in this conflict, What's the end game here Senken? Surely you can't be so sadistic that you just decided involve the humans in this on a whim" thought Isshin.

"I know what your thinking Captain" said a weakened Rangiku slowly waking up.

"Rangiku your alright" said Izuru still healing her as she sat up.

"You weren't there when he invaded Soul Society, there's no deeper goal to his actions of involving Karakura Town in this mess Captain Isshin, he's just a sadistic monster who gets even more of a twisted amusement out of seeing people suffer than Aizen ever did" said Rangiku.

"Your right I'm thinking about this too much, oh by the way I never got the chance to tell you how much of a bodacious hottie you've become in the time I've been away" said Isshin sporting his confident smile.

"Pervy old man" thought Rangiku in a strained annoyance.

"Karin wherever you are get back here soon" thought Isshin.

oOo

"Don't underestimate us, and in your case underestimating me will be your biggest mistake of all, don't think you've got me beat just because you wield the power of fire when I've only begun to show you just how powerful I am" said Toshiro preparing to strike as an icy wind formed around his zanpakuto.

"Show me everything" said Arpia once again setting her feathers on fire.

"AAAGH!" shouted Toshiro charging in full force.

*CLASH*

As they clashed the power of ice and fire enveloped both combatants


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Returning War Part 2

Chapter 2 Toshiro's Dire Situation: The Ultimate Ice Defense

oOo

(Karakura Town – High School)

"Ugh why does it feel like I was hit by fifty tons of bricks? Huh? Now students I know I took a little nap but its time to return to your seats; whatever's out there I'm sure it can wait" said Misato Ochi waking up, noticing her students looking out the windows in awe.

"Uh I doubt that Ms. Ochi even you're going to want to see this" said a student in shock and disbelief.

"What's going on? Is it a school fight or something? Huh what!" said Ms. Ochi looking on at the sight of Shunsui and Jushiro fighting Ochocientos in utter disbelief.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"A school of onlookers, just great" said Shunsui turning an eye to Ichigo's old school, smiling sarcastically while holding off Ochocientos alongside Jushiro.

"I see your aware we have some spectators, well don't be shy go say hello!" said Ochocientos spinning around in a circle, followed by a kick to both Captains sending them on a collision towards the school.

oOo

"Everyone duck and cover!" shouted Ms. Ochi as they all ran out of the classroom

*KERASH*

"Well that wasn't fun" said Shunsui in a casual wheezing tone laying on top of Ms. Ochi's desk.

"No it wasn't, we have to be more careful Shunsui otherwise we risk exposing ourselves" said Jushiro getting up.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little late for that" said Shunsui getting up seeing Ms. Ochi and her students standing in the doorway.

"W…Who are you?" asked Ms. Ochi.

"Shunsui Kyoraku's the name and might I say you're quite the good looking woman for a school teacher" said Shunsui in a flirty tone sitting upright on the desk.

"And I'm Jushiro Ukitake" said Jushiro

"What's going on out there!?" shouted Ms. Ochi

"Well I suppose we could give you the straight forward answer and say this is a battle of good versus evil but it's a little more complicated; your entire town has become a battlefield to fulfill the deranged ideologies of a madman and his army of hollow spirits but luckily we're also here; we're soul reapers sent to defend this town, bottom line is that this is a battle involving the spirit world" said Shunsui dusting off his hat.

"So then your all spirit beings trying to save us? But why?" asked Ms. Ochi.

"Because it's our duty as members of the Court Guard Squads, I understand if your having trouble wrapping your head around the entirety of this situation but just know that those of us wearing this uniform are trying to protect you" said Jushiro taking off.

"You know you're pretty cute for being Ichigo's former teacher" said Shunsui leaving.

"Ichigo!? Wait how do you…know him? Everyone class is dismissed for the rest of the day" said Ms. Ochi leaving.

oOo

So did you enjoy your little visit?" asked Ochocientos.

"Well you did introduce me to a pretty lady so I guess I can't be angry at you for that" said Shunsui smiling.

"Screw you!" shouted Ochocientos once again swinging his sword.

*CLASH*

oOo

"Quite the impressive display, your abilities are proportionate to your rank but I hope you realize that isn't the only factor involved here" said Arpia.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh how quickly you've forgotten" said Arpia sending a wave of fire at Toshiro by swiping the air.

"Ugh damn!" said Toshiro dodging the blast by firing another Hyōryū Senbi only to have it melted in an instant.

oOo

"Uwaa, this is nuts Captain, these guys, OOF" complained Ōmeada who was cut off by Soi Fon elbowing him in the gut and punching him in the face.

"What happened to that confidence of yours don't tell me you've lost your cool after a simple display of power" said Soi Fon.

"Not really but we're gonna have to rethink of a new way to beat these guy don't you think" said Ōmeada.

"Your idiot lieutenant is correct" said Siglo.

"Huh" glared Soi Fon.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking we're anything like the previous generation of espada, Senken studied you all extensively before even forming us together, taking into account your strengths and weaknesses and finding out what arrancar powers would be needed, take that puny ass captain, his power is the manipulation of ice while Arpia controls fire, she'll burn him to a crisp by the time this battle ends" said Siglo while Arpia and Toshiro were fighting in the background.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hm" grunted Toshiro clashing with Arpia's blade-like feathers.

"Burn" said Arpia as her wings began to glow amber red.

"Shit!" thought Toshiro backing away.

"Pluma Chaqueta" said Arpia releasing her feathers, now emblazed in fire.

"I already know that technique, huh" said Toshiro extinguishing them with a blast of cold air then looked up to see Arpia charging another fire blast in her hand.

"Burn" said Arpia releasing another fire blast.

*FWOOM*

oOo

(Inside Ryujin Jakka's flames)

"It looks like things are going exactly as I had planned, the humans are beginning to feel utter terror and fear from something they don't understand and when the time comes I shall answer their cries for help by killing every last one of them!" said Senken switching from being calm and sadistic to insane and psychotic.

oOo

"So it appears you can do more than attack with your ice" said Arpia noticing a small shield of ice melting around Toshiro.

"You made a big mistake in underestimating me, don't think you'll win this based on a difference in elemental power" said Toshiro.

"True you've definitely proven that captain but don't make the mistake of underestimating me either, what you've seen now has only been scratching the surface of my real power" said Arpia crossing her arms to her chest in an x.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you show me!" shouted Toshiro firing an ice wave with a dragon's head at Arpia.

"El Sol Transformación" said Arpia as her entire body became engulfed in flames, which also caused a giant pillar of fire to shoot up to the sky.

"Incredible" said Toshiro looking up in disbelief.

"Your looking in the wrong place" said Arpia right in front of Toshiro.

"Huh!" said Toshiro shocked.

"Burn" said Arpia releasing another blast wave of fire point blank at Toshiro sending him hurdling down to the ground.

"Damn it, what speed I didn't even see her coming but I need to recover I don't want to damage the city anymore than what's already been done" thought Toshiro recovering mid flight while his ice wings reformed.

"So you managed to recover on sheer force of will even after being hit point blank, color me impressed captain" said Arpia who's body was now completely covered in fire with certain areas like her shoulders, head, arms and legs looking almost reminiscent of armor.

"Like I said don't underestimate me, I admit that little display took by surprise but don't expect it to happen so easy again" said Toshiro.

"We shall see" said Arpia.

"Okay if I'm gonna beat her now I have to time this out perfectly otherwise she'll burn me along with my toughest ice techniques" thought Toshiro.

oOo

"Hm that was quite a display Toshiro put on but I feel he's gonna have to take his game to the next level if he's gonna beat that woman" said Isshin.

"Isshin!?" shouted a voice.

"Hm, what!? Misato Ochi what are you doing here?" asked Isshin turning in the direction of his son's old teacher.

"I was looking for Ichigo but you'll do just fine, so start explaining what the hell is going on and don't go denying anything I see you wearing the exact same getup as the other two guys I recently met" said Ms. Ochi in a desperate tone.

"Okay I'll tell you everything but in order for you to understand the current situation, I'll need to start from the beginning starting with how the world is governed" said Isshin.

oOo

"Are you going to attack or have you given up? I won't blame you if you do a power such as yours is nothing but a trifle against my own" said Arpia standing above Toshiro, firing a barrage of fireballs at the captain.

"Guncho Tsurara!" shouted Toshiro countering with a flurry of ice daggers, which melted but also successfully countered the fireballs by creating a mist around the combatants.

"It's obvious that this battle will truly be decided not by power but by skill and strategy" said Arpia.

"Now you get it and right now I have home court advantage, all the mist we're creating is giving me more opportunities to make my techniques even stronger like this, Sennen Hyōrō" shouted Toshiro as a circle of large ice pillars formed from the mist surrounding Arpia.

"Damn, don't underestimate me I refuse to be sacrificed like this!" shouted Arpia unleashing a burst of fire in an attempt to escape but to no avail.

"Sorry but your gonna have a bit of trouble melting this ice, it's so dense it would take an immense amount of heat to melt them all, Arpia was it, for an arrancar I envy you for your conviction in this battle but it's over" said Toshiro turning his hand clockwise, crushing Arpia in the pillars

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You know I can't help but feel we're going back and forth a little too much here I haven't seen you use your cero once and if you intended on getting your vengeance as you claim you'd be going all out on us not just using this sword throwing act" said Shunsui.

"Shunsui isn't that a good thing?" asked Jushiro.

"If you wanna know the truth, I haven't used my cero or my bala on you two yet cause if I did then it would end this battle in an instant but I'm starting to see I have no other choice" said Ochocientos charging two pure white bala from his fists

"Uh crap" thought Shunsui and Jushiro in unison as they were fired upon by a barrage of bala blasts.

oOo

"Well at least it's over" said Toshiro.

"Not yet" said Arpia from within the pillars of ice.

"What!?" said Toshiro in shock as another giant pillar of fire erupted from the ground, engulfing Toshiro's Sennen Hyōrō, melting it while Arpia emerged slightly scathed and bruised.

"So you could escape" said Toshiro.

"Indeed although you did take me by surprise with that move but I'm done taking you for granted" said Arpia as she began firing a barrage of fireballs in one hand and a cero in another.

"I see what she's doing, she wants me to dodge one while I fall victim to the other but I'm not gonna give her a chance I'll use my newest defense, Ryuhishouheki!" said Toshiro using the mist that remained in the air from the melted Sennen Hyōrō to form a multi layered wall of ice.

*FWOOM*

"Impressive not good enough! Die for my sacrifice!" shouted Arpia going in for a close range attack, penetrating the barrier with fiery claws.

"Let me tell you something Arrancar are you familiar with the human element known as dry ice" said Toshiro.

"Of course I am! W…What!" said Arpia as ice began growing on her arm and not melting from the flames surrounding her body.

"Well this technique puts that principal to work, the reality is despite all the powerful attacks we've been unleashing I wanted to avoid using Hyōten Hyakkasō in a populated area like this but I knew I still couldn't win without it so I compensated by creating this technique which holds the strongest ice defense to protect me and freezes you in much the same way as dry ice would" explained Toshiro.

"Damn you" said Arpia as her arm completely froze.

"Care to give it another go?, no then just stand there and watch yourself freeze" said Toshiro as the ice began to slowly cover Arpia's entire body.

"No you can't win! You don't have what it takes to sacrifice yourself so it's impossible for you to have won!" screamed Arpia thinking back on her past as her entire body became encased in ice and began falling to the ground but not before Toshiro created a platform underneath her feet to keep her from shattering.

"I know a little bit more about sacrifice than you'll ever know" said Toshiro.

oOo

(Inside Ryujin Jakka's flames)

"So Arpia has met her end, oh well its no big loss" said Senken smiling.


End file.
